ALMAS CUSTODIADAS
by Cheshire051
Summary: Anna Siempre Penso Que la vida era sin puñal, Parte De Su Infancia Habia Sido Un infierno y Su adolescencia Un camino en el purgatorio, Todo FUE Hasta Que Aquel vampiro rompio los limites y comenzo un servicio Aquel ángel guardia Que Tanto anhelaba. advierto Es Un AlucardxOC y AU ASI Que lean Bajo Su Propia Responsabilidad, contains lemmon ** espero le guste y no sean malitos XP co


oyasuminasaiii!

he vuelto con un nuevo fic y de seguro me mataran por no seguir con los otros pero me ha carcomido el deseo muajajaja, ok si quieren saber como sigue solo dejen un review, muy pronto todo ira pasando, muy pronto muajajajajajajaja.

ok saben, quieren conti, dejen reviews ^^

Declaimer :creo que es obvio que Hellsing no es mio, es de nuestro adorado Kota Hirano. yo solo lo utilizo para mi propio beneficio XD

la trama se realiza en las ovas principalmente, y luego le meteré algo del manga. como sea, les aclaro algo, Mina o Anna como quieran llamarla es la novia de Drácula, si la de la película para los que se han visto Van Hellsing el cazador de monstruos caerá en el chiste del nombre del personaje, para el que no le recomiendo que se vea la película es muy buena.

bueno otro día les diré mas, por el momento aquí e prologo, espero lo disfruten ^^

Prologo

PROV: ?

Comencemos a relatar esta historia, que aunque vagos son mis recuerdos no puedo olvidar aquella sonrisa tan llena de sadismo y locura que me llevo a perder la razón.

Recuerdo un triste y lúgubre lugar donde los gritos, el llanto y la sangre no podían faltar, los golpes y las palabras obscenas eran el pan de cada día en aquello que llamaban orfanato, aun no sé cómo logre salir, solo recuerdo que un día un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón vino y me dijo "nos vamos", recuerdo haber sujetado su mano con fuerza y no soltarla hasta salir de aquel lugar, aventurándome a aquello desconocido para mí, el mundo.

Aquel hombre de aspecto desgastado tenía un nombre peculiar y conocido a mis oídos: Velkan Valerius. Hijo del rey Valerius, yo suponía que aquella familia se había extinguido por completo cuando el Dr. Van Hellsing había acabado con Drácula

"dime tu nombre pequeña"- me propuso a aventurarme mientras yo solo observaba el paisaje de Transilvania.

"me llamo Mina, Mina Harker"-él sonrió ladinamente y me cargo en sus brazos, cabe recalcar que yo solo era una pequeña y delgada niña de 4 años.

"de ahora en adelante te llamaras Anna, como algún día se llamó mi hermana" –pude notar en los ojos de ese hombre el intenso dolor de la soledad.

"de acurdo, papá" –su rostro se transformó en una perfecta sonrisa y con ello finalice mi día en una hermosa mansión.

10 años después:

"dime Anna, ¿sabes cuál es el monstruo más temido?"

"¿…el vampiro?"

"exacto, los vampiros son nuestros enemigos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que no todos"

"a que te refieres padre"

"pronto lo sabrás Anna, muy pronto lo sabrás"

"odio cuando me dices eso" refute yo mientras me levantaba de mi asiento con una verdadera mueca, mi padre rio por lo bajo mientras el viejo mayordomo nos observaba con una sonrisa.

"calma Anna, si te digo que muy pronto lo sabrás es por que muy pronto lo sabrás" contesto aun risueño mi padre mientras revolvía mis cabellos castaños y me levantaba en brazos.

"padre, ya no soy una niña ya puedes dejar de cargarme" infle mis mejilla como una niña pequeña mientras mi padre lanzaba una fuerte carcajada que me erizo la piel.

"es cierto Anna, en una semana cumplirás 14 años, ya eres casi una mujer; como me hubiese gustado que mi hermana te hubiera conocido" y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda tristeza que yo no toleraba.

"oye padre, para ese día ¿Qué tal Joshep nos prepara su especialidad y vamos a dar un paseo por el lago?" trate yo de cambiar el tema y volver a ver la sonrisa de aquel que yo consideraba mi padre, así funciono, en un segundo su cara triste se transformó en una hermosa y gran sonrisa que me lleno de dicha. Le correspondí el gesto mientras él me bajaba de sus brazos.

"Anna, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa"

"es porque no me gusta verte triste padre" le dedique la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Y así el tiempo paso y muy pronto llego el tan anhelado día, padre estaba feliz, era la primera vez que salíamos de los muros del castillo y aquel pueblo era maravilloso. El viento frio del otoño acaricio mi rostro y el aroma de pastel de calabaza inundo mis fosas nasales. Caminaba junto a mi padre tomados de la mano, riendo, bromeando, aquel día era perfecto.

Pero no todo en esta vida es perfecto, y el destino nos juega unas bromas muy graves. Aquel día, cerca de las seis de la tarde estábamos observando aquel lago de agua cristalina cuando escuche varios murmullos, atrás de nosotros una turba de gente con antorchas y tridentes nos observaban. Mi padre se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia las personas.

"¿Qué desean?" pregunto mi padre con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

"queremos que se vallan de aquí" dijo un hombre de aspecto desagradable.

"no nos iremos, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija y le prometí traerla aquí" mi padre arrastro sus palabras y observo con completa furia a los aldeanos.

"padre ¿Qué pasa?" cuestione yo nerviosa al ver la mirada de aquellas personas.

"quédate atrás Anna" mi padre me aparto con cuidado.

"VALLANSE"

"NO LO HAREMOS"

Y enseguida aquel hombre de aspecto repulsivo se abalanzo contra mi padre clavándole su tridente en el vientre.

"PAPÁ" grite yo desesperada al observar como mi padre a pesar de estar herido continuaba peleando.

"Joshep, llévate a Anna lejos de aquí"

"como mande señor" el viejo mayordomo comenzó a llevarme lejos de aquel lugar, aun en contra de mis deseos y mis gritos desesperados, los gritos de la multitud a lo lejos me desesperaban aún más y solo esperaba lo peor.

Cerca de las diez de la noche llego mi padre alterado a la mansión.

"padre" dije entre sollozos mientras veía lo mal herido que se encontraba.

"estoy bien Anna" me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con mi ayuda en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea "Anna, tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, yo también te amo padre" respondí yo mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

"eso me alegra Anna, porque ¿sabes? Si tu no me amaras yo sufriría mucho" no sabía que rumbo estaba cogiendo la conversación, solo sentía una opresión en mi pecho y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Observe a mi padre y lo abrace como nunca lo había hecho, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y una lagrima surco mi mejilla "Anna, escucha, Joshep cuidara de ti, él será tu protector"

"padre ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dices esto?" exigí una respuesta que nunca me llego, hasta 6 años más adelante, cuando yo ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

"Anna, no importa que, nunca olvides que te amo con toda mi alma, y que fuiste, eres y serás lo más importante en mi vida, siento mucho hacerte esto hija" beso mi frente con dulzura y al igual que yo comenzó a llorar. Me abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependerá de ello "no olvides que eres una Valerius" se separó de mí, limpio mis lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida "Joshep, te la encargo, cuida bien de ella"

"como ordene mi señor" fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el viejo mayordomo, mi padre soltó una de sus tétricas carcajadas y levantando su mano se despidió del sirviente y de mi para siempre.

Aquella noche pude escuchar los gritos del pueblo enfurecido, los gritos de mi padre y mi propio llanto ahogado por el pecho del mayordomo.

A la mañana siguiente unas personas llegaron a la mansión, era una mujer alta y esbelta que lucía un atuendo masculino, sus cabellos eran largos y casi blancos, sus ojos fríos y duros se ocultaban tras unos lentes. A su lado un mayordomo de edad avanzada.

"levántate" me ordeno aquella mujer mientras extendía su mano hacia mí. Extendí mi mano y con su ayuda me levante de aquel rincón donde pase toda la noche llorando y abrazando un perro de peluche que padre me había regalado ese día. Salí del viejo castillo y encontré a Joshep afuera con un grupo de soldados.

"princesa, princesa" dijo el viejo sirviente mientras se acercaba "lo lamento tanto princesa"

No entendí sus palabras hasta que los soldados se apartaron del camino y mi mayordomo se hizo a un lado. Entonces lo vi, a mi padre, estaba clavado en una estaca que lo atravesaba desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta salir por su boca. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y enseguida el peluche cayó al suelo.

"PADRE ¿QUE TE HAN HECHO?" corrí hasta él, la sangre lo cubría por completo y sus ojos antes llenos de vida ahora se encontraban apagados.

"princesa por favor" me dijo Joshep mientras trataba en vano de separarme de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

"NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO DEJARLE" grite yo con fuerza mientras abrazaba lo que quedaba de mi amado padre. Joshep se acercó a mí y con cuidado me aparto del cadáver "MALDITOS, ¡MALDITOS TODOS, JURO QUE LOS MATARE! ME LAS PAGARAN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES"

La mujer sonrió ladinamente y se acercó a mí con el peluche en sus manos.

"puedes estar tranquila Anna Valerius" dijo mi nombre completo y enseguida me extendió el muñeco "te encuentras en buenas manos, me llamo Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, y a partir de ahora tú vivirás conmigo"

Y desde aquel entonces vivo en la mansión Hellsing, donde cada día mi vida da un giro inesperado. Aquel día aprendí algo, no importa que tanto le sonrías a la vida, esta cuando lo desea te da la espalda y te clava un puñal en el corazón.


End file.
